


Stop stealing my hoodies!

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Willow keep stealing Apollo's hoodies





	Stop stealing my hoodies!

Apollo P.O.V.

Where the hell is my green hoodie?

I looked for it everywhere but I can't find it! I lost a hoodie every week but the strangest thing is that every time I found a lost hoodie but other one disappeared! I have no idea what happened but it got me mad! I sick of it!

"Are you looking for something?" Someone asked me.

I turned around to see Robyn, she stood supported my door.

"Other lost hoodie?" She asked.

"Yes...Wait, how did you know?"

"I'm detective, remember?" She giggled

"Yeah whatever..." I rolled my eyes and got back to my search.

"You know...I can't believe that you haven't realized who steal your hoodies..." The young girl laughed at me.

"Why do you mean by 'stealing'."

"You didn't realized it too!"

"Robyn, if you knew something about it, you'd better tell me about it!" I threatened her.

"I can't." She said.

"Then why did you tell me about it?" I protested, raising my arms in the air.

"I said I can't tell you but I didn't said that I can help you to find out..." Robyn smirked.

"Has someone ever told you that you are weird?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes."

I just ignored her and went out of my room. I was thinking at some other places it could be when the door that was right near me at that moment opened and Willow went out of the room, wearing a green hoodie....The one that I was looking for!

"Hey, is that my hoodie?" I asked her, pointing at it.

"...No...", She said trying to run away, but I took and hold her hand so she couldn't do it.

"Tell me why do you steal my clothes." I said.

"I-I li-ike them-m..." Willow said, balding.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well...I'm small and you are very tall so your clothes are massive on me. They are comfortable to sleep in..." The red haired girl explaned.

"Did you sleep with my hoodies on?"

"DON'T JUDGE ME, OKAY!" She yelled at me and then she ran away.

To be honest... I'm not mad or something else.

She continued to steal my hoodie but I didn't do something to stop her. To be honest...she looked cute in it...

5 years later

"Baby, did you see my hoodie?" I asked Willow.

"I'm wearing it!" She responded from the living room.

Some things never change.


End file.
